


Kuphela thina sobabili

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Kuphela thina sobabili

I-Inn of the Kneeling Man yayincane futhi inenkani njengoba ayekhumbula uJaime. Ngesikhathi sokugcina ubelapha bekuyindali yokuqala yekwindla, enamaqabunga angafakwanga nsimbi ezihlahleni eziseduze kwendlu yezihambi futhi ukukhanya okufudumele kuxubha izindonga zamatshe, emphemeni omhlophe ocwebezelayo nophahla. Izikhathi zangesikhathi esizayo zaziba nzima ezakhiweni nakwizilimo nakubantu. Imvula yayidonsela phansi isuka emafutheni iye egcekeni elinodaka ngaphandle, futhi uphawu lwalushesha kunangaphambili.

UJaime ubengalindele ukuthi kuzoba nokuphila noma umfana okhonzayo, ngoba konke ukucekelwa phansi kwamathafa omfula kuhluphekile; futhi akazange ambone, okwakuqondakala kakhudlwana. Babonakala sengathi bathukuthele, noma bebancane, lapho indoda imkhothamela kanye nethimba lakhe ngaphakathi kanye nomdwebo befika bezothatha amahhashi. Ngenkathi uJaime ekhipha ingubo yakhe ethafeni elingaphambili ngenkathi unkosikazi womninindlu kanye nenceku yesibili ikhipha iwayini elifudumele, waveza ukuthi wayenenhlanhla kanjani ngokuphila ngokwakhe.

Esikhathini esedlule ubevele noCleos Frey noBrienne waseTarth endaweni yama-knights ayikhulu; kwakungekho ne-escort yamasosha namakamu abalwa izingalo zamadoda ngaphandle, futhi bobathathu ababanga nesibindi imibhede ngokwesaba abahamba ngokungekho emthethweni. Ekugcineni ukuqaphela kwabo bekungasizanga isikhathi eside. UCleos wayeseshonile, kwathi -

Umzala wakhe uDaven ubukeka njengomuntu oqinile kunebhubesi, emi edonsa ithangi lamanzi ophethe ithangi likaphethi esandleni sakhe sokudla ukuhleka kwezwi lakhe njengoba ebalisa indaba yombala wakhe kwesinye sezindaba zomndeni wakhe. USer Ilyn wayemi emithunzini emamatheka lapho indoda ngayinye ilapho. Ngabe ubazi zonke izimfihlo zabanye futhi njengoba azi uJaime? Ngisho ne-Addam Marbrand enezinwele zethusi ibibukeka iphumula ngokushesha nje lapho ingena ezindongeni zamatshe aminyene. Abaze balale lokhu okuvikelwe kusukela kushiya i-Riverrun.

Kepha uJaime akakwazanga ukuphumula. Izinkumbulo bezimkhathaza kakhulu njengoxanduva lwamanje. Ikamu lalisakazekele lapha endlini yezihambi: ingabe ama-scouts ayesaphapheme, noma ingabe ukukhohlisa kokuphepha kwaphuphuthekisa? Ngabe izikhulu ezindala zabahlali zakudala zahamba isikhathi eside ngenkathi zivele?

Lezo zimiso ezingekho emthethweni akuzange kube yizo ezabulala uCleos, hhayi laba abasika isandla sami basongela ngokudlwengula babulale uBrienne. Kepha noma ngabe bahambile isikhathi eside noma bafa, iBeric Dondarrion iseduze. Ngeke ngimsola ngeFreyicide, kepha angizukumsongela. Futhi iBlackfish ikulezi zinkuni ndawo thile ... i-scout engcono ukwedlula noma yini esinayo, futhi i-cannier.

Wasusa le wayini esetshenzisiwe, waphindela ngaphandle wayohlola ikamu ngaphansi kompheme. Amatende ayehluma emasimini asondelene nawo, enesihloko esifushane ngaphezulu kwawo. Ukuvikela ohlangothini lomfula isikhundla sabo bekungabonakala sengathi kunganakwa ukube iRed Fork ibingagcwele imvula kuze kube sengathi umfula ugcwele. Noma kunjalo, kungenzeka ukuthi yayikwazi ukuhamba. "Baningi abasesibeni ebhange," wabubula.

“Nkosi yami?” Waphenduka. UPhindile wavele waqhamuka ngemuva. Izinwele zakhe ezinombala onsundu zazimnyama futhi zafakwa ekhanda kuye.

UJaime ubuze wathi: "Uzitholile izitebele zikuphi?"

“Angibonanga ukuvuza ophahleni, Nkosi yami, futhi bezihlanzekile njengoba kufakwa ezitebhisini zangaphakathi. Nekhwele nalo linekhono. "

"Mangaki amanye amahhashi?"

"Lutho."

"Uhlulela nini ekugcineni bekukhona abakhona lapha?"

Ubone i-squire ecabanga ngalo mbuzo futhi waphawula ngentokozo ukumangala kokusa ebusweni bukaPeck. "Ezinsukwini ezithile ezedlule, mhlawumbe ngesonto."

Akukho okungekho emthethweni. Kuhle. "Impi yenza ukuhamba kube kubi, futhi kube kubi kakhulu ukuhwebelana ezindlini." UJaime ushaye ihlombe likaPeck. Ngena ngaphakathi, woma uzenzele newayini. U-Lew noGarrett bathathe izingibe zakho bezibhekisela phezulu nezabo nezami. "

Intambama yayisivele yanwebeka kusihlwa, futhi ngemuva kokuba uJaime eqeda ukujikeleza kwakhe okufushane nokwanda okunodaka kwekamu, kusihlwa kwase kuba ubusuku nemvula yaphenduka imvula. Ngenkathi uMkhuzi weNkosi ebuyela endlini yezihambi wezwa kuzo zonke izinhlangothi iziqalekiso zamasosha omkhankaso angenalwazi njengoba umlilo wasekamu lawo washona phambi kwawo, nozwela noma izeluleko noma ukuhleka kwamadoda amadala ayekwazi ukuzivikela ngemigodi yawo. Izinzuzo zomyalo ngaso sonke isikhathi zazihlanganisa itende elikhulu ngokwanele abafowethu abasebenza kuma-braziers: wayejabule kakhulu ukuthi kusihlwa ilungelo lakhe lifaka izindonga zamatshe ezine nendawo yomlilo.

Ufinyelele ekugcineni kwe-tende lokugcina-wayeka. Kungenzeka ukuthi wayeqhele ngamamitha angamashumi amabili ukusuka emphemeni wangaphakathi. Izithandani zakhe ezithile zishaywe ngumnyango, kanti wayehamba naye umgibeli wesithathu ebabaza i-mare ebomvana. Izingalo ezazisesihlangu esindayo zazikhanya ngokukhanya kwesibani njengokushona kwelanga kwesibili, futhi uJaime waquleka lapho ebona inkanyezi ewayo. Wabe esebona ihhashi nomgibeli futhi waphinde wagcwala umoya.

“Brienne?” Wamemeza esondela. Ngabe ubemenzela i-Riverrun lapho esesha? Ubengamsindisa okungenani ingxenye yohambo, uma kunjalo.

Waphenduka isihlalo sakhe esilinganiselwe njengoba eza kuye. Kukhanya okungekuhle wayengeke ayibone inkulumo yakhe, kepha amahlombe akhe ayeshwabene ngenxa yokucasulwa yisimo sezulu. Kufanele ukuthi ususe isondo lakhe ukuba likwazi ukungena ekamu: izinwele zakhe zazikhanyisiwe futhi zimboze ubuso obuyingxenye.

"USer Jaime."


End file.
